entonces ¿ME GUSTA?
by Pandicornia
Summary: Zoro se da cuenta que siente algo profundo por Robin después de un incidente ocurrido en su lugar de entrenamiento y talvez ella sienta lo mismo, pero... ¿es amor?
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en el Nuevo Mundo (dentro de lo que cabe), los mugiwaras estaban haciendo lo que les correspondía a cada uno, Luffy estaba pescando con Usopp y Chopper, Zoro estaba entrenando, Sanji estaba en la cocina preparando postres para tan agradable día, Nami estaba haciendo un mapa, Brook estaba tocando el violín recordando a Laboon, Franky se encontraba haciendo inspección al barco y Robin estaba leyendo un libro.

La morena termino su lectura y se dirigió afuera a disfrutar del resto de la deliciosa tarde, siempre teniendo a la vista el cuarto donde entrenaba el espadachín, entonces imaginó como se vería en esos momentos, llevaba un buen rato allá arriba encerrado, seguro estaría sudado, el simple hecho de imaginar las gotas de esfuerzo deslizándose sobre la piel del peliverde le daba una sensación agradable. -"ara ara, en que estoy pensando"- se dijo a sí misma recuperando el control.

De pronto de la cocina salió Sanji –¡Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! Les he preparado unos postres que de seguro les van a encantar.-

Nami salió de la habitación en que había estado guardada –un poco de postre estaría muy bien, gracias Sanji-kun- le dijo al cejas rizadas y este con ojos en forma de corazón y bailando le entregó sus respectivos postres.

-Gracias Sanji- le dijo la hermosa de cabello negro.

-Sanji, nosotros también queremos postre- dijo Luffy de forma quejosa

-Sí, sí, postre- lo secundaron Chopper, Usopp y Brook.

-Está en la mesa de la cocina bakas, pero ni crean que es igual que lo que les preparé a Nami-san y a Robin-chan- dijo el cocinero con voz indiferente.

Entonces la morena fue por uno de los postres de la mesa y al volver fue interceptada por Nami –acaso el postre que llevas ahí no será para cierta persona, ¿o sí?- dijo la pelinaranja con cierto tono insinuante.

-fufufu- se rió Robin, -supongo que estás en lo correcto navegante- dicho esto se dirigió al cuarto donde Zoro estaba haciendo ejercicio.

En el lugar se encontraba el peliverde con una pesa enorme, haciendo movimientos como si esta fuera una espada, al percatarse de la presencia de la mujer no se detuvo, -¿Qué quieres mujer?- dijo en tono despectivo.

-He venido a traerle un poco de postre espadachín-san- dijo la guapa mujer sosteniendo una copa donde se encontraba una especie de pastelillo en forma redonda.

-hmmp, supongo que está bien, deja la copa en la mesa de por allá- dijo dejando la pesa a un lado y dirigiéndose a otra pesa un poco más grande _–"¿por qué esta mujer está trayéndome postre? Estoy casi seguro que me trata de confundir, eso es lo único que me causa, su misterioso comportamiento y además esos bellos ojos azules que tanto me gustan, espera ¿qué?, ¿bellos?, ¿Qué me gustan?, ¿qué me pasa?, todo es culpa de esa mujer"_- pensó, iba tan distraído que no vio por donde caminaba y terminó tropezando con una pesa tirada en el suelo, para su mala suerte, la señorita que tantos enredos sentimentales le causaba, pasaba justo por enfrente de él regresando de dejar el postre en una mesita en la esquina del cuarto, el al darse cuenta de ello, se intento voltear para no caer encima de ella y logró esquivarla, pero ella al ver que el caía a un lado suyo le trató de ayudar dándole la mano, pero en vez de sujetarlo y evitar una caída, terminó cayendo sobre él, quedaron a escasos centímetros labio con labio, al mirarla de esa manera, como los ojos de la morena lo veían tan directamente, simplemente lo hechizaba, verla así sonrojada, no podía negarlo, se veía muy hermosa, al pensar en eso se sonrojó.

Él la sujetaba de la cintura y ella tenía ambas manos en el piso, de repente sus manos flaquearon, y la sensual mujer no pudo evitar las ganas, entonces cedió y se dejó caer dándole un dulce y anhelado beso. Zoro no podía creerlo ¿estaba besándolo?, ¿Era para confundirlo más?, estaba definitivamente perdido, más no se alejó de la morena ni rechazó su muestra de cariño, al contrario, correspondió, le parecía delicioso, tenía un peculiar olor a flores y sus labios tenían un dulce sabor _–"Creo que me gusta esta mujer, espera, ¿qué?, no, no. Está confundiéndome otra vez, pero, me gusta la sensación que causa en mí, sus acciones me dan mucha curiosidad, pero… ¿por qué?"_-

De pronto unos paso se escuchaban cerca, entonces Robin se separó del espadachín y se paró, él igualmente lo hizo y se acomodaron un poco la ropa, que se había desordenado con la caída. Llegó entonces Nami con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro –Robin, me acompañas a… ara ara ¿interrumpo algo?- dijo con una risita pícara.

-No, para nada- le dijo la arqueóloga muy tranquila – ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelinaranja –ahh si venía a decirte que si me acompañabas a ver si hay una tienda de ropa en la isla hacia la que nos dirigimos, llegamos en unos minutos y por órdenes de Luffy, pasaremos ahí la noche- dijo la navegante volteando a ver al espadachín que ya había reanudado su ejercicio.

-Me parece bien Nami- le dijo mientras esta se retiraba, cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente, la ojiazul volteó a ver a Zoro con una mirada llena de malicia y una sonrisa tierna, -Esta noche me toca hacer guardia- dejó al aire el comentario y se alejó.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

La isla era verdaderamente hermosa, en el centro de esta había una ciudad muy bella y además tenía grandes avances tecnológicos, pero a pesar de esto, había un equilibrio perfecto con la naturaleza.

Alrededor de la ciudad había una enorme jungla, sin embargo no se veía alterada, como si ambas (ciudad y jungla), hubieran iniciado juntas, no había ningún rastro de invasión por parte de una a la otra, los animales jamás entraban a la ciudad, era notable que no era por miedo, sino, por extraño que parezca era respeto.

Cuando el barco llegó al muelle, Nami inspeccionó los alrededores y declaró que la isla era segura. El muelle era muy bello y pintoresco, no era turístico evidentemente pero daba una apariencia de tranquilidad.

Luffy bajó a la tierra y empezó a correr en dirección a la ciudad, seguido de Usopp, Chopper y Brook, Franky revisó el barco para darle mantenimiento y al terminar, se dirigió también a la ciudad en busca de una tienda de herramientas para ver que novedad le pondría al Sunny esta vez, Nami y Robin siguieron el sendero perfectamente despejado que llevaba a la entrada de la ciudad, seguidas de Sanji, quien iba bailando de felicidad tras ellas con los ojos en forma de corazón, pero entrando a la ciudad, pasaron por en medio de muchos puestos de comida, que aunque su fachada era sencilla, despedían unos olores exquisitos que hizo que el cocinero probará todos y cada uno de los platillos, lo mejor para él, es que en ese mercadito quienes ofrecían la comida eran señoritas jóvenes y bellas, no pudo evitar seguir bailando alrededor de ellas.

Usopp y Franky habían entrado a una tienda donde vendían artefactos extraños y a muy buen precio, Chopper entró a una pequeña tienda que en un letrero de la entrada decía "Botánica", Brook fue a una tienda de instrumentos con intenciones de comprar cuerdas de repuesto para su querido violín, Luffy había entrado a una tienda de animales exóticos y después de asombrarse con todos los especímenes un rato, salió a comprar unos dulces que vendía un señor en un pequeño puesto.

En una tienda de ropa, en la plaza, se encontraba un tramposa chica de cabello naranja que pedía un gran descuento por una cantidad exagerada de ropa, cosa que el gerente no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, después de pasear un rato con Nami – quien aun contaba lo que había ahorrado- Robin se interesó en una librería, la navegante le dio una cantidad de dinero para un libro nuevo y la dejó sola, pues se dirigía a ver que habían hecho los demás con su amado dinero.

Robin entró a la librería y al ver un libro llamado "como enloquecer a tu amante" pensó rápidamente en cierto espadachín de pelo verde que posiblemente estuviera entrenando en esos momentos.

-fufufu- rió un poco –mira nomás en lo que estoy pensando- se dijo así misma con una sonrisa traviesa.

Efectivamente como había pensado la arqueóloga, Zoro estaba entrenando en el barco, pero lo que ella no sabía es que era dueña de los pensamientos del peliverde, tanto como él de los suyos.

-_¿qué habrá querido decirme esa mujer? Es tan frustrante como con una frase pueda darme a entender tantas cosas, yo se que ella está jugando conmigo- _pensó Zoro.

Empezó a imaginarla, una mujer madura, manipuladora, con una actitud indiferente que ocultaba perfectamente sus sentimientos, además de esa maliciosa y bella sonrisa que a él tanto le gustaba, sí, le gustaba, pero jamás lo admitiría, ni aunque fuera para sí mismo, la quería besar, esos hermosos ojos azules en los que se perdía cada vez que los miraba, Roronoa Zoro ¿enamorado?, no, él no podía, ¿o sí?, no, eso era debilidad. Lo que sea que fuera, le molestaba.

Robin ya había salido con un nuevo libro, cuando Nami llegó con los demás a la plaza, la arqueóloga estaba sentada en una banca devorando su adquisición, ya eran pasadas las 7 de la tarde, entonces fueron a un pequeño restaurante y cenaron, obviamente al estilo mugiwara: con festejos, ruidos, baile, música y con todos los otros clientes riendo con ellos, al terminar todos salieron del establecimiento, despedidos de manera cordial y amistosa por parte de los ciudadanos, se dirigieron a un campamento que montaron entre la ciudad y el Sunny.

La morena sabía que tenía guardia esa noche y que alguien la estaba esperando para cambiar de lugares, curiosamente recordó el libro que la había hecho pensar en el espadachín, fue entonces que se dirigió al barco, al entrar al puesto de vigilancia vio a Zoro que se encontraba durmiendo, se le acerco y lo cubrió con una manta que había llevado con ella, este se despertó al sentir sus manos cubriéndolo con cariño y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Espadachín san, perdón si te he despertado- dijo Robin

-Te estaba esperando- dijo un poco molesto

-ara ara… ¿me esperabas?- dijo la mujer con un tono travieso e insinuante

Quería preguntarle qué había sido el comentario de hace un rato, pero al verla a los ojos se perdió, estaba hipnotizado.

-Quería tu compañía- respondió ella para sorpresa de él

Estaban tan cerca, podían sentir la respiración del otro, quería besarla, saciar su sed de esos labios que se veían tan dulces, que eran tan dulces, pero cuando este pensamiento le cruzaba por la cabeza, ella atacó primero, cuando Zoro pudo reaccionar, estaba acostado boca arriba con Robin sobre él, lo estaba… ¿besando?, sí, así era, pronto cedió a los intentos de Robin por invadir su boca con su lengua y cuando tuvo oportunidad hizo lo mismo, habían mordidas y caricias, el calor se estaba volviendo confortante, pero Robin se detuvo al notar que Zoro estaba como ausente, este le besó la frente y la abrazó, él sentía como ella lo necesitaba, la ojiazul se quedó por unos segundos confundida aunque supo disimular muy bien, luego lo abrazó también, el espadachín se sentó recargado en la pared y la sentó a ella sobre él abrazándola por atrás, ella sentía el aliento de Zoro en su cuello y era algo que le gustaba, esos brazos fuertes rodeándola, protegiéndola y haciéndola sentir bien.

Después de un largo rato de silencio, fue Robin quien lo rompió

-No quiero que te vayas, por favor- era notable que ya dormitaba

-yo no quiero alejarme de ti- dijo él, también un poco dormido

Entonces la abrazó más fuerte y acomodó la manta de forma que los tapara a ambos, le dio un beso en la sien.

-Te amo, Robin- dijo Zoro sin pensar, lo que dejo a la morena impacatada mientras sentía como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

-y yo a ti, Zoro- dijo ella con mucha felicidad de que él le hubiera abierto su corazón y ella haber podido abrir el suyo.

FIN


End file.
